An effective rowing stroke is a combination of athleticism, skill and technique. Developing technique takes time and practice. One recognised problem in developing a better technique is the inability of a rower to remotely view their own stroke and identify and observe any inadequacies. This same issue exists for a rowing coach when communicating to the crew subtle observations and the modifications that are required.
The present invention seeks to at least partly mitigate this problem. The systems and devices of this invention may also be useful in other sports and areas, such as forensics.